realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Karua Sakurame
Karua Sakurame (桜芽 カルア, Sakurame Karua), known by her fans Cherry Eater (童貞喰い, Cherī ītā, lit "Virgin Eater"), is one of the female protagonists of the third part of the story. She is a S-Level female AV Idol. Appearance Personality Plot Early Story Karua is born in a millionaire family, her father always said as part of the family they must get a No. 1 place in everything. Karua, however, always get a No. 2 place in exams and sports results table, which Karua always think she must getting a No. 1 place for her family's name. This situation keep continue until during Karua is 17 years old, her father disgusted her with giving her a boyfriend from some random place. Karua dislike this but due to her father, she is forced to become that man's girlfriend, they are already together and have a date everyday. Until some day, Karua finally receive her first sex with her boyfriend. After Karua's first sex, she decided to leave her boyfriend alone and later she become a AV Idol. By the time Karua have her first sex, she decided hidden her real name and changed name to "Karua Sakura". Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Karua first appeared in Chapter 72, she is chosen as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. During the first trial, Karua was showed to be naked. Ayame Kamijou wonder why was Karua naked and she stated that an idoit messed her clothes, although she said it doesn't matter because her naked body was her "actual weapon". As Karua saw Ayame being scared, she stated that she will help Ayame if she begging her like a dog. Soon along with the rest of 29 players surpassed the trial. During the bath, Karua went to see Ayame to said sorry to her while touching her body, which makes Ayame feel embarrassed and went to the hot spring. Due to Paru-kun's action, along with the rest of the girls went outside while being naked. Karua pushed Yuuma Mukai down while telling him to save her from Paru-kun. Later during the night, Karua went to Yuuma's room and wanted to having sex with him, due to he saw an special mark on her body, which make Yuuma confused since he thought that she was the Chairman Marble. Karua keep telling Yuuma to having sex with her, but he keep saying no while stated that he isn't a virgin. Soon, Akuto Saejima comes to Yuuma's room and telling Karua to stop this mess. Karua wonder who's Akuto and uses her ability to see him, knowing that he is also a virgin. Akuto just shocked that Karua knew he was virgin. Soon, both Karua and Akuto having a "war" about whatever they should do sex or not, while Yuuma get angry and telling them to get lost. Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. After Masahide Eniguma revealed his true plan, Karua stated that he should just stop using internet and went somewhere else instead. After the conversation between Masahide and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. When noticed Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Yuuma and the other noticed that their followers are deceasing and the followers choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Soon, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. During the time, Karua told Mamoru to not protect her due to she wanted to attack Marble all by herself. Mamoru deny it and asks her what happens to her baby if she died, which Karua reminded that she was pregnant. Soon, when a attack almost landed on Karua, Mamoru sacrifices himself to protecting Karua and killed by Marble. Karua was shocked at Mamoru's death. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Follower Battle trial and Real Account Tower's challenge, Karua was sent into the hospital as her baby is about to be born. After Karua's child was born, she told everyone that she will named her new child as "Mamoru Sakurame", which named after Mamoru Nirata who died at Real Account Tower's trials. Karua stated that she hope Mamoru won't have the same fate as his father and the person named after him. Then, Yuuma welcomes Karua's son came to "the world full of destruction but still deserved to be loved". Soon, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Abilities *'Eye of Virgin' - Karua can see people's sexual status. Gallery Trivia *Karua Sakurame is just her native name, her real name is yet to be reveal. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female